hachans_precure_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Doki Doki Pretty Cure❤️OC Stars
The Doki Doki Pretty Cure❤️OC Stars is a group of Doki Doki Pretty Cure ocs on this wiki. This team was organized by CureShiningSong and it is a request to enter group. It was founded on July 5th, 2019. Series Info Main Article: Doki Doki Pretty Cure❤️OC Stars/Episodes Members Owners Characters Pretty Cures / Anna is a kind young girl who loves everyone. She does her best to stay happy, bubbly, chirpy, kind, and of course helpful to those around her, even if it means taken on her burdens alone. Her alter ego is Cure Suit, represented by the card, whose powers are of luck and love. / Kokoro is a peppy middle school girl who is known as the “school outcast”. She likes to dance and sing along to music, and also bake with her friends. Sometimes she is childish, bossy and serious at the same time, because she suffers from bipolar disorder, but she’s always there to make someone laugh and smile! Her alter ego is Cure Joker, represented by the joker, whose powers are of wind and nature. What Does This Group Do? The users and characters are both involved in forming and managing this group. While the characters star in an episode series and inspire people, the creators of the characters are working together to make the group as successful as possible(This can include advertising, art, projects, conferences, movie pages, telling friends, and more!) The goal of this group is to bring users, characters, and even normal people closer together as a team, friends, family, and best of buds. The bonds are strengthened as the group works together in all sorts of ways. Other Group Info Total Slots * 6 slots total Taken Slots * 2 slots taken Open Slots * 4 slots open Projects Conferences How To Apply In the comments section of this page(or on CureShiningSong's Message Wall), submit the following form and a picture of your Oc(BOTH normal & transformed), AS WELL AS WHAT YOU HOPE TO ACCOMPLISH BY JOINING(further details in form and example). Form Name: Kanji: Romaji: Gender: Age: Birthday: Zodiac Sign: Personality: Cure Name: Kanji: Romaji: Theme Color: Powers: Symbol: Picture of Cure(normal and transformed): Link to Cure: What You Hope To Accomplish Here With This Oc: Example Name: Anna Sage Kanji: 施維濡亜納 Romaji: Sage Anna Gender: Female Age: 13 Birthday: August 25th Zodiac Sign: Virgo Personality: Anna is a kind young girl who loves everyone. She does her best to stay happy, bubbly, chirpy, kind, and of course helpful to those around her, even if it means taken on her burdens alone. Cure Name: Cure Suit Kanji: キュアスーツ Romaji: Kyua Sūtsu Theme Color: White Powers: Luck and Love Symbol: The card, but it is mainly represented by the heart Picture of Cure(normal and transformed): see here(I am only using a link because this is a page. Please use the actual pictures in the application. Link to Cure: right here What You Hope To Accomplish Here With This Oc: With this oc, I hope to constructively, efficiently, and sportively bring people and their characters together as a team. As the first member of this squad, I hope that Anna will spark something new inside of everyone's hearts and encourage people to aspire to follow her lead, just like the pretty cures before her. Final Notes We hope to see your Oc apply! IF YOU APPLY: Please stay committed to the team, your characters, and this wiki. If you go inactive for an extended period of time or don't tend to your characters and the team, you WILL be warned. If you do not listen to the warnings that are sent to you(only three will be sent; the third is the final one) you WILL be kicked out of the group and your Oc will leave the team, for there would be nothing for the character to do. Goodbye for now and see you soon! Category:Doki Doki Pretty Cure Category:Doki Doki Pretty Cure❤️OC Stars Category:Oc Squad